Sight
Sight is an attribute that applies for every single object in-game. It depicts from how far that object's effects start, like chase, manipulating, etc... Inanimate objects still have sight, it is just an attribute that is given to things, like any other. Sight does not change usually, unless difficulty is changed. Numbers will be given out later. Keep in mind that sight levels cannot be changed without modifying the base mod. Number comparisons Safe SCP-001-1 - 200 SCP-002 - Infinite, when in containment chamber SCP-008 - N/A SCP-012 - 250 SCP-035 - N/A SCP-049 (walking towards) - 200 SCP-049 (while holding arm) - 50 (only activated after the sight trigger above) SCP-066 - 50 SCP-079 - Infinite SCP-096 - Infinite (when enraged, usually N/A) SCP-106 - 300 SCP-148 - N/A SCP-173 - 360 (for memes) SCP-205 (the figures, if main containment chamber entered) - Infinite SCP-294 - N/A SCP-372 - N/A SCP-500 - Infinite SCP-513 - Infinite SCP-513-1 - 150 SCP-714 - N/A SCP-860 - N/A SCP-860-1 - 250 SCP-895 - N/A SCP-914 - N/A SCP-939 - 75 SCP-966 - 150 SCP-1025 - N/A SCP-1048 - 50 (causes blurry vision if near it, with a radius of 50) SCP-1048-A - 500, capped by doors. SCP-1123 - N/A SCP-420-J - Infinite SCP-789-J - 20 Anomalous Ducks - 40 Euclid SCP-001-1 - 300 SCP-002 - Infinite, when in containment chamber SCP-008 - N/A SCP-012 - 350 SCP-035 - N/A SCP-049 (walking towards) - 300 SCP-049 (while holding arm) - 100 (only activated after the sight trigger above) SCP-066 - 150 SCP-079 - Infinite SCP-096 - Infinite (when enraged, usually N/A) SCP-106 - 400 SCP-148 - N/A SCP-173 - 450 (for memes) SCP-205 (the figures, if main containment chamber entered) - Infinite SCP-294 - N/A SCP-372 - N/A SCP-500 - Infinite SCP-513 - Infinite SCP-513-1 - 300 SCP-714 - N/A SCP-860 - N/A SCP-860-1 - 360 (for the memes again) SCP-895 - N/A SCP-914 - N/A SCP-939 - 150 SCP-966 - 300 SCP-1025 - N/A SCP-1048 - 250 (causes blurry vision if near it, with a radius of 50) SCP-1048-A - 800, capped by doors. SCP-1123 - N/A SCP-420-J - Infinite SCP-789-J - 20 Anomalous Ducks - 40 Keter SCP-001-1 - 360 SCP-002 - Infinite, when in containment chamber SCP-008 - N/A SCP-012 - 500 SCP-035 - N/A SCP-049 (walking towards) - 350 SCP-049 (while holding arm) - 200 (only activated after the sight trigger above) SCP-066 - 300 SCP-079 - Infinite SCP-096 - Infinite when enraged (usually N/A if docile) SCP-106 - 500 SCP-148 - N/A SCP-173 - 600 SCP-205 (the figures, if main containment chamber entered) - Infinite SCP-294 - N/A SCP-372 - N/A SCP-500 - Infinite SCP-513 - Infinite SCP-513-1 - 400 SCP-714 - N/A SCP-860 - N/A SCP-860-1 - 400 SCP-895 - N/A SCP-914 - N/A SCP-939 - 200 SCP-966 - 700 SCP-1025 - N/A SCP-1048 - 800 (causes blurry vision if near it, with a radius of 50) SCP-1048-A - Infinite, capped by doors. SCP-1123 - N/A SCP-420-J - Infinite SCP-789-J - 20 Anomalous Ducks - 40 Category:Attribute